


Roommate's Revenge

by thegrantfinale123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrantfinale123/pseuds/thegrantfinale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He literally could not have timed this more poorly.</p>
<p>Here I was, practically bursting with piss, my bladder full from a long session of gaming and guzzling Mountain Dew with no pee breaks, and just as soon as I finished the match, and got up to make a mad dash for the bathroom, I heard the door shut. Shit. So I waited. And waited. And waited.</p>
<p>I crossed my legs and squeezed my dick through my shorts. I don’t think I was going to be able to hold it for much longer. Please, Danny. Hurry up in there. I was nearly at my breaking point when I heard the shower turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I know it's been a while, but I finally felt struck with some inspiration, and now that the semester is coming to a close I have at least a couple days to work on stories until things get busy again, so I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> You may notice that something a bit different now; I've decided to rearchive all my stories and change the character's name to keep things more consistent. The characters are still the same, they just have different names now. So that's what's up with that. As per usual, you can stay updated on me and my stories by following my twitter (@thegrantfinale), tumblr (thegrantfinale-fiction), and Facebook (/thegrantfinale123). All of my social media is NSFW. Feel free to contact me at thegrantfinale123@gmail.com for questions, comments, feedback, etc. :)

He literally could not have timed this more poorly.

 

Here I was, practically bursting with piss, my bladder full from a long session of gaming and guzzling Mountain Dew with no pee breaks, and  just as soon as I finished the match, and got up to make a mad dash for the bathroom, I heard the door shut.  Shit. So I waited. And waited. And waited.

 

I crossed my legs and squeezed my dick through my shorts. I don’t think I was going to be able to hold it for much longer.  Please, Danny. Hurry up in there. I was nearly at my breaking point when I heard the shower turn on.

 

I think I actually started crying; I had to go that badly. My fists flung themselves at the door, pounding away as I screamed, “Danny open up, I gotta piss!”

 

“Sean, I’m showering!”

 

“I don’t care! I’m about to bust.”

 

“Well, hold it. I’m naked.”

 

So I did. Each moment was excruciating, my bladder rapidly filling more and more and my struggle to hold on weakening with each passing second. A minute passed, and it felt like hours. I gasped as I threw my hands between my legs and squeezed them together. Any minute now I was going to burst.

 

Two minutes passed, and I’m almost sure I felt myself begin to let go in my pants. It was agonizing trying to hold on. I started looking for alternative solutions. The kitchen sink? No, it was filled sky high with dishes; we haven’t washed any in about a week. The trash can? No, it was full to the brim; we should really take that out. Out the window? Too many witnesses. I was considering dumping out the bottle of Apple Juice in the fridge when an idea hatched in my mind.

 

Maybe Danny should get what he deserves. Putting me through this torment and making me hold myself to the point of desperation, to the point of considering crazy things as pissing all over our dishes just to get some relief. I should get him back for this. Make him pay.

 

But how to do it? Piss in his bed and not tell him? Wet myself all over the living room carpet and make him clean it up? Let it flow all over his closet? Then I got it; the brilliant plan that would enact my revenge.

 

It seemed an impossible task, but I somehow managed. The bitch showered for a full ten minutes, at least, leaving me writhing in pain and desperately trying to keep my shorts dry the entire time. But ten minutes was more than long enough for me to prepare myself for my devilish scheme. My newfound ambition actually helped me hold it in. As I heard the shower water shut off and the shower curtain retract, I pulled down my silk shorts and readied the canon, taking aim at where my target would be. 

 

I stood there, gripping my dick and still in agonizing pain, as the sink water rushed on. Asshole was brushing his teeth. I told him I had to pee. Was he doing this to spite me? Not that it mattered, it would be his loss in the end.

 

Finally , the door swung open, and there stood Danny, tall and tan with a light dusting of brown hair all over his body, wearing nothing but a towel. Without a moment’s hesitation, I let loose the barricades, and relief shook my entire body. 

 

Danny was, needless to say, shocked and taken aback by the assault, as the piss erupted from my dick and splashed his chest, trickling down into the towel tied around his waist. I aimed higher, and managed to splash his mouth a bit before he retreated inside and slammed the door behind him. My unstoppable stream struck the wooden door and cascaded down on the floor, seeping through the cracks into the bathroom and staining the tan shag carpet at my feet.

 

I released the remaining contents of my bladder onto the door, too blissful to even attempt trying to stop it. Cradling my cock in my hands, still dripping piss, I rubbed the warm liquid around my hardening dick. Thoughts of Danny popped into my head, standing there in the bathroom, covered in my piss. The piss lubing my cock was tepid and slick, each stroke bringing me closer to orgasm. I made no attempt to hide my moans of pleasure, leaning the side of my face on the bathroom door as I jerked.

 

I heard Danny inside the bathroom. Surprisingly, I hadn’t heard him turn the shower back on yet. Why was he just standing there soaked in my piss? I got a little in his mouth. Man, that’s hot. I wonder what it tasted like? I wonder if he liked the taste?

 

The subdued sounds of soft sighs beyond the bathroom door answered my question. Was he...jerking off? I didn’t even know Danny was  into guys. I was living with a closet case for a year and a half already and didn’t even know it?

 

The thought of Danny jerking off not five feet away from me was exhilarating. Touching myself had never felt this good; every tug sent ripples of ecstasy through my entire body. And to make it even better: Danny wasn’t just jerking off behind that door; he was jerking off to me!

 

“Fuck,” I gasped. “Danny!”

 

I heard a sharp inhale on the other side of the door, followed by a soft grunt. “Damn it, Sean.”

 

Hear Danny’s raspy voice saying my name brought me to the edge, and after a few more tugs, I spewed my seed all over our bathroom door. My breathing was loud and heavy, and I sank to my knees. “Sorry,” I croaked.

 

“For what?” came Danny’s voice from the other side of the door, just as breathy as mine. “For peeing on me, or for making me cum all over the bathroom floor.”

 

I let out a laugh in between gasps for air. “If it makes you feel any better, I just splooged all over the door.”

 

“It doesn’t,” he chuckled.

 

There was a brief silence while the both of us made weak attempts to catch our breath. “I’m sorry I locked you out of the bathroom,” Danny said, finally breaking the silence.

 

“I nearly wet myself, man.”

 

“I didn’t realize it was that urgent!”

 

“What part of ‘I’m literally about to bust!’ doesn’t scream ‘urgent?’”

 

“I thought you were exaggerating.”

 

“Clearly I wasn’t.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

I leaned back against the door and pulled up my shorts. Air finally seeme to return to my lungs, and breathed new life into me. “So, into guys, then, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Danny said, still trying to catch his breath. “I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t find out about that.”

 

“Why?” I asked. “It’s not like I keep  my sexuality a secret. You’ve seen me with some of the guys I bring over.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just didn’t want you to think any differently of me, I guess.”

 

“Different how?”

 

Danny didn’t answer me. There was just a moment of cold, uneasy silence.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna clean this up and hop back in the shower. Can you clean up the mess you made out there?”

 

He was avoiding the subject. “Yeah,” I said. “Sure thing.”

 

“Thanks.” The shower roared to life again, and I was left wondering where Danny and I stood.


End file.
